1. Field of the Invention:
This invention pertains to an outdoor cooker.
2. The Prior Art:
A number of different types of outdoor cookers or charcoal grills have been previously marketed. One of the more successful types has included a base formed as a kettle normally closed by a removable cover, the base and cover having draft and vent holes that can be adjusted from fully opened to fully closed. The cover has a handle to enable it to be lifted off the base, and the base typically has three legs with wheels disposed at two of the legs. Within the kettle or base, there is a lower rack or grate on which charcoal is placed, and above that there is an upper rack or grill upon which the food to be broiled or baked is placed. Juices such as fat drip from the food onto the charcoal, but when the cover is in place, there is no flame due to a lack of oxygen. Although the food is cooked from below, and although the cover reflects heat back to the upper side of the food, it is necessary to turn the food over once, substantially midway during the broiling. In order to turn the food over, it is necessary to remove the cover, thus increasing the likelihood of unwanted flaming. Furthermore, the labor of turning the food over is still involved. Even worse, even though the size of the kettle is increased to be about four or five feet in diameter, even such an outdoor cooker has a limited capacity. Further, the time that the cover is off is greatly increased with a large area grill, the risk of flaming is somewhat increased, and owing to prevailing winds, it may not be possible to stand at the down-wind side, and therefore reaching across a relativly large grill requires utensils having oversized lengths. In summary, such cookers are really not ideally suited when large quantities of food are to be prepared for large groups of people.